


Well I'm Screwed

by Swank_da_swanky420



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Wait for it, Yeah don't worry they'll get togther, violence...maybe, will become smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank_da_swanky420/pseuds/Swank_da_swanky420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu as a second and command to the gang the dragonslayers is kinda a big deal in the underground world. During the day however, he has to keep up an act per his dad's orders! It can't be that bad right? Besides even if his friends at school did find out Natsu's real identity, Erza will most likely just kill him and that ice prick will throw a fit, but it can't be that bad unless they find out about.... well fuck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy tail and I probably won't post often. Warning!! this fic will have nsfw sex later and violence

The still, quiet morning was rudely disrupted by the sounds of an alarm clock that couldn’t have been better placed than besides Natsu’s bed side. He growled at the object that took him from the sweet bliss of sleep and moved to disarm the damn thing to only realize that he had moved the sleep destroyer farther away, so that he didn’t end up hitting it too hard again and damaging the thing. He groaned as he slowly raised from his bed to silence the evil contraption and to actually get ready for school. He walked into the bathroom to notice that he one: forgot to take out his piercings and two: that he didn’t control his magic while he was sleeping so his horns were back out again. He scowled a little at his inability to keep his magic in check- after all, this was the 21st century; if anyone found out he was a dragon all hell would break loose. After taking the time to oh-so- carefully remove the piercings from his ears and the one on his lip, he used his magic to conceal the holes that would have been obvious otherwise. He quickly brushed his teeth and went down to have breakfast, which he had to make himself seeing how he was pretty sure that Igneel had already left the house for his meeting at who knows where. After taking out just about ten bottles of different hot sauces, he began his process of making almost-charcoaled eggs; which in his opinion tasted pretty damn good. As he sat down with his burned creation and began to eat, he noticed a note on the table from his dad and began to read it over.

Dear Natsu,  
As you can tell I left for a meeting this morning. I won’t be back for a couple of weeks.  
So because of this I want you to stay out of trouble. If I get a call from your new school I’m sure you know what your punishment will be.  
Love,  
Igneel 

Natsu was kind of offended: after all, he hadn’t gotten in trouble once during his whole first year at Fairy Tail Academy, courtesy of his dad’s idea which was for him to act like his twin brother who was a timid and shy kid, (not Natsu’s style!). As for why this worked was mainly because, unlike Natsu, his twin brother DID NOT get kicked out of their old school and thus still lived in Edolas, unlike himself, which had to move all the way to Magnolia. He kind of laughed at the fact that Igneel still called Fairy Tail his new school though. To finish up his morning he got dressed and started on his way to school which was only a few blocks away. 

As soon as he entered the classroom he was bombarded with good mornings from his friends, which for the most part consists of a blonde with big boobs, the demon student council president, a young blue haired girl, and last but most certainly least the droopy eyed bastard. Sure, it wasn’t like Gray picked fights with him, but because of the way he had to act around his friends Gray always treated him like he was weak and fragile which just about pissed Natsu off more than anything. He mumbled out a few silent good mornings before sitting at his seat, that was soon towered over by a redhead. 

“Natsu,” she began in a demanding tone, “When you greet someone in the morning, be clear. You must speak up for yourself.”

“Y-yes Erza,” he quietly answered which only made the redhead more agitated, yet before she could lecture him more about his “quiet nature” Lucy intervened. “N-now now Erza he’s at least made progress. Before this he could barely talk to the teacher Aries, let alone talk to people like it was normal,” she said trying to appease the great Erza before she went off on Natsu yet again, and made him run in fear. Erza turned to Lucy and in response Lucy started sweating bullets. “ You are indeed right about that,” Erza started before sternly walking over to the blonde “However, Natsu won’t change if no one tries to push him. This is just tough love don’t you agree?” Erza continued while staring Lucy down. Lucy began to back away slowly as to not get caught in the great Titania’s wrath, when another voice spoke up.

“ Isn’t it fine Erza? Besides everyone goes at their own pace, so we shouldn't try to rush Natsu. The little runt will get used to us by himself.” The group of friends had turned to the short, black haired male who was sitting at his spot. Natsu had looked over faking a smile to Gray Fullbuster despite wanting to punch him in the face for call him a “little runt”. Erza had made her way over to Gray and stood above him before she began to reply.“ I guess you are right about that, but if he doesn’t improve within the next two weeks I will be helping him get over his speech problems.” The whole class sighed realizing that Erza didn’t get the point at all and a gave a Natsu a small simile as if to wish him luck. Seeing as he had to do this right before summer break started of else face the mighty wrath of Erza he had to get started: now. Natsu sighed internally knowing he would have to fake getting better at talking to others if he didn’t want the great demon president breathing down his neck. 

Despite having changed his personality so that he wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb, he still ended up within the most problematic group of people within all of Fairy Tail Academy. He would have to step up his game if he didn’t want his friends to get him into more trouble than usual with their “speech training.” The bell rang out finally and everyone went to the proper sits as the teacher made her way inside the classroom. She awkwardly began class not to long after the final bell.

“ Um w-w-we have a new s-student today,” she finally managed to say before the door slid open to reveal a teen with long, black hair and piercings that just about covered his whole face. Natsu’s eyes widened to the size of saucers at the man who entered and Wendy who was sitting next him made a similar action. He cackled a little before introducing himself “ I’m Gajeel Redfox. Nice to meet’cha.” He glanced back and saw Natsu and Wendy in the back and his smile grew. This would be the first time Natsu saw Gajeel outside of the gang they were a part of the- Dragon Slayers- and seeing as to how he was the third dragon to now be a part of the class, things were about to get interesting. 

 

 

Yeah so this is my first fic on AO3 so please review and tell me if there are any errors so I can fix them ^^ thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for not posting for a while XD anyway I still don't own fairy tail (sadly) and if there is any errors or ways to make this better just comment thanks for reading!

Natsu and Wendy tensed as the black haired man made his way to the seat that was only four spaces down from theirs. Gajeel made a small glance to their direction and smirked before sitting down. Shortly after Aries continued on with whatever lesson they were currently learning in Math. Natsu sat, completely tense, as he thought of all the ways that this could go down. Besides arguing and fighting Gajeel at the normal gang hang out, they had never talked, so of course Gajeel wouldn’t know of Natsu’s “secret identity” at school. Even Wendy had been surprised to see the usually loud and cheerful dragon acting like an udder wimp.

He drew in a quick breath to help him think. He knew that the black haired iron head would start a fight almost immediately after those bells rang. Of course he could keep up with his persona, but his pride would literally be shattered and besides, Natsu never backed down from a challenge. With the misery of having to think his course of action, he didn’t even notice when the class had ended. He also didn’t notice when Gajeel was making his way down to Natsu’s desk. As Natsu finally noticed the foul scent approaching him he quickly jerked his head to see the walking piece of iron. Though to his surprise he had stopped at Wendy’s desk- not his. All of his classmates gasped at the site of their cute little classmate awkwardly talking to what seemed to be a violent delinquent. 

Natsu stared in confusion at Gajeel who seemed to only notice Wendy’s existence out of the two and quickly shrugged it off, just happy to not have had his cover blown. Though as Gajeel left the room, before Wendy was bombarded with questions, she looked over at Natsu and quickly whispered “Gajeel-san said you owe him one.” After that point before he could say anything to the small bluenette she was almost immediately inclosed between a group of their friends. 

Lucy was the first to question their classmate, “ How do you know that guy?” she began as everyone chimed in.

Levy was next “You’re not being black mailed right?” As Wendy began to answer more questions flied into her ears.

“Don’t tell me you’re in a part of the bad crowd! There’s absolutely no way that can be true right?!”

“If you need anything you can always come to us you don’t need to keep it locked up..”

“If there’s been someone bothering you why haven’t you told us about it? We would have helped you no matter what!” 

“ Why aren’t you answering any of our questions,” came another voice that made everyone go quiet with the menacing tone laced in it. Wendy looked up to Find Erza about ready to turn the new kid into a rug. Wendy almost vocally gulped. “Um… Gajeel-san lives in my neighborhood um… I’m in no trouble… and what were the other questions again?” she squeaked almost feeling the bloodlust pouring off of Erza. 

“Are you sure you’re in no need of assistance?” Erza said looking down at the frightened girl.

“Yeah I’m all good...” 

“Then you should have said so earlier,” Erza sighed after finally calming down to some degree. Everyone slowly drifted off after Erza’s demon yells hoping they wouldn’t be placed in a tense situation again anytime soon. Only Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu were left in the small area, and Natsu thanked the gods that he wasn’t placed in the same situation as Wendy was in only mere seconds ago. Just because he was acting timid didn’t mean that Erza was any less scary. Time went on and eventually they were having just normal conversations- mostly circling around where they would be going after school. The calm atmosphere made Natsu relax until he remembered that he still had to question Wendy about what she had said earlier. As he began his approach, which went along the lines of dragging the bluenette out of the room for some questioning, the bell’s obnoxious sound rang out. 

Natsu had just lost his chance and he was growing increasingly unhappy with how long the class periods were. Even when that class ended he lost his chance yet again. This pattern went on all day and Natsu might have erupted into anger if it wasn’t for his long standing perseverance. Though as school was finally ending and Natsu saw his chance he tried to grab the bluenette’s attention to only be interrupted again. Has Natsu was about to snap completely in this person's face he quickly turned to see a flash of short raven hair. Gray looked down at the pinkette, and for a moment almost caught Natsu's irritation. Natsu automatically changed back into his persona has he looked at Gray. For some reason or another he always noticed Gray's perfect cobalt eyes just looking into them made him feel like he was going to lose it- not that he'd admit it though. 

Time seemed to freeze even for just a split second, but Natsu's bliss was cut short when he felt a slap on the back of his head.   
"Come on air-head all of us were going to go to that new cafe that has Erza's favorite cake remember?" 

Gray's sarcastic voice made Natsu snap right back out of it. Despite Gray being hot, a jackass is always a jackass as Natsu would put it. Remembering that he still hadn't replied to Gray's oh so witty assholery he gave a small timid nod to confirm he understood. As he gathered his stuff and began to walk with his group of friends, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. The name Cobra filled the name for his new incoming text, and seeing the name made him open the mail immediately.   
'Today we're having the meeting. You better not be late Salamander'

Natsu wanted to groan at the new message really wanting to just ignore the leaders meeting that Laxus most likely put in place. Seeing how he fought his way up the ranks Natsu was the second boss of the gang, but it was only times like this where he wanted to have just stayed in one of the lower ranks. Noticing Natsu's bad mood everyone turned to Natsu.   
"Sorry guys, Dad needs me to come back early for something..."  
Without realizing it his real disappointment came through along with his act.   
Lucy looked at him with empathy and felt bad, this was the 5th time this week.  
"You know we can always come with you," With each word it made Natsu's eyes increasingly larger.  
"Um no no you don't have to do that," Natsu averted his eyes as he began to sweat bullets.  
"No let's just do that. We can go get Erza's cake after." Gray added as Erza agreed.   
Natsu's worry increased he was going to be in deep shit whether he went straight home or not. He looked to Wendy for some sort of assistance to only notice she had already sneaked away for the meeting.  
"Um no you don't have to do that so bye!" He quickly ran off hoping his friends wouldn't follow. Gray and everyone else stood behind watching the figure that once was Natsu disappear into the crowd.   
Erza was the first to speak up out of the three. "Perhaps he wanted to finish up his job at his house first, so as to not be a burden. We should come to his house after we get the cake I'm sure Natsu can be satisfied with that."  
“Yeah sounds fine with me. I’m positive Natsu will be happy if we came over for him!” Lucy added as they began to make their way to the small cake shop.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok it seems everyone’s present,” Laxus bellowed at the group of the seven dragons in front of him. “Though we usually don’t have meetings often this is for something important.”

“What’s so important to where you have to have all three generations of dragons here today?” Wendy inquired, curiosity evident on her face.

“The demigods are starting to move again under the gang name of the god slayers …” was the only quiet reply everyone heard from Laxus before the room went silent. Everyone’s eyes got collectively bigger at the news that had just been dropped on them. The demigods, though only half-gods, were still a dangerous group especially since they had connections with some of the strongest beings around. 

“Oh is it just them?” Gajeel said obviously not as shocked as the others about the news. “We beat their asses once I’m sure it won’t be that hard to beat them again!” Laxus gave Gajeel a stern look at his last comment which automatically shut him up. “More than just the god slayers I’m sure you remember their acquaintances?” Sting started only giving Gajeel a small glance as the others thought back. The last time they had faced off against any kind of god was around 700 years again and it was a battle none of them could forget. Though the demigods were not as much of a problem as their parent counterparts, they were still incredibly problematic in their own way.

“Who are they teaming up with this time?” Rogue finally spoke up after everyone was done with their horrific flashbacks. 

“It seems it’s Zeref and his book of demons,” Laxus expression became more dire after saying the stated fact. Zeref at one point was a comrade to the dragons, see how he was close to both Natsu and Acnologia, but when Acnologia had betrayed them Zeref also followed suit. 

“Gods working together with demons? Doesn’t that seem kind of, I don’t know, ironic.” Cobra added in. Although his tone was joking his grave expression was enough to show he knew the gravity of the situation. “I’m all fired up!” Natsu yelled getting instantly pumped. “Calm down Salamander after all you shouldn’t get too excited over getting your ass kicked.” Gajeel smirked as Natsu’s vein popped.

“Oh and you wouldn’t get your ass beat?!”

“Of course not. After all I’m stronger.”

“Really? Cause last time I checked I beat your ass awhile back or did you forget iron face!” Gajeel face dropped his smirk on que with Natsu’s words but before he could retort he was interrupted by their leader. 

“Could the both of you shut up!” Laxus groaned.

“So what are we going to do more patrols? Or…” Sting began not really sure how they were going to stop the upcoming threat. 

“No,” Laxus sighed “If we did that then the demigods would be able to narrow down our location in a faster amount of time. For know we should just watch for their ugly mugs around town… Oh and no matter no circumstances should you use your magic in public while fighting them. A war between our two clans in the 21st century is something we want to avoid. Other than that you guys are dismissed!” Natsu wanted to argue with the no magic rule when fighting, but seeing how the last time he tried to argue over something with Laxus during a meeting ended with a frizzled static hair-do, he decided against it. 

After Laxus’s parting words everyone began to leave the room one by one. Natsu, being one of the first to leave, hurried out to give orders to some of the regular humans in their gang. As second command he had to do some of the bigger jobs which was always a bother seeing how he never “used his head,” as Laxus would put it. After he had finally dismissed the others Natsu just really wanted to take a nap. His enthusiasm and motivation was zapped when Laxus said they couldn’t fight, which let the tiredness from his long day start to sink in. He hoped that happy was at home so he didn’t have to worry about making dinner afterwards, after all he could already see a nap in his future. As his mind twirled around the thoughts of his nap a particular blonde began to approach him. 

“Natsu-san are you still up for me helping you with math?” Sting questioned with a goofy looking smile on his face. Natsu turned to see Sting and remembered the session he had planned with Sting not-to-long-ago. ‘looks like that nap will have to wait’ he mentally sighed in frustration. Although he could always just move the tutoring session to another day, Natsu had a big test in math tomorrow, and he didn’t want to go through Erza’s treacherous tutoring ever again. “Yeah lets go to my house,” he finally muttered out after a long pause. 

Stings face grew in happiness as he started to follow Natsu back to his house. After a long walk of short conversations and a short pit stop for groceries, they had finally made it back to Natsu’s house. Natsu sighed as he opened the front door to his house and made his way in, finally happy to be back in a more familiar space with no bullshit worrying. As he made his way to the kitchen he saw a certain blue haired boy eating fish in the hallway. 

“Hey happy,” Natsu said, smile on his face, as he started to put away groceries, Sting helping him along the way. “Hey Natsu,” Happy just as gladly replied as he continued eating his fish. “Anything happen while I was gone?” Natsu asked as he started his given task of putting away the food he had bought. “ Hmm well there was something but I can’t remember what it was…” Happy said confusion starting to take form on his face as he pondered the day's events.

“Well whatever it was I’m sure it wasn’t that important seeing how you forgot it so easily,” Sting reassured the blue haired boy. “Aye, but I can’t help but to feel like it was something really important.” Happy continued but then suddenly his face cleared, and he almost shouted his findings. “ Were all out of tuna!” Happy yelled with horror on his face. “Happy that’s just something of importance to you…” both Natsu and Sting muttered as they collectively sweat dropped.While they continued the task of putting away groceries Natsu and Sting had small talk. Most of it was centered around the gang but, a good portion also went to dumb pieces of your average conversation topics. After more banter from Happy about how the tuna running out was important for about the uptenth time, Sting and Natsu began to make their way to the living room, already finished with the groceries. Before Natsu stepped into the area he turned back around to Happy.

“Oh yeah why are you in your human form Happy?” on cue Happy looked down to see that he was indeed not in his exceed form.

“Now that you mention it!” Happy exclaimed.

 

Natsu looked at his partner and gave him a questioning look and just dropping the problem before making his way back to the living room. As Natsu walked into the room he already felt drained knowing all the work he was going to have to do. He was going to need to go over his homework- “ Hello Natsu,” “Oh hey Erza,”- and he was going to have to… He stopped mid-walk and slowly looked up to see Erza and Lucy sitting on his couch with Gray asleep in the chair.

“Oh yeah,” Happy called from the kitchen “The thing I forgot was that your friends from school came over…” Natsu stood frozen in the room, Staring at the figures that were sitting, casually sipping tea in front of him.Through the small commotion Gray had woken up and was also looking at both Natsu and Sting. Sting knowing Natsu’s school predicament didn’t make any moves not wanting to accidentally cause Natsu any more trouble than what he was already facing. 

‘Happy! This is the sort of stuff you kind of HAVE to remember’ Natsu mentally screamed feeling like a deer in headlights, as he stared at his friends that were in the room. 

“Natsu, it has come to my attention that not only has your father been gone for a long while, but that he hasn’t requested anything from you at all which brings me to ask… Where have you been sneaking off to.” Erza’s features were oozing murder and it sent chills down Natsu’s back. He quickly tried to think of an explanation when his eyes landed on Sting. Never had he been so happy in his life to have the blonde with him because an idea already started forming in his mind. 

“I-I I’m sorry it’s just that I’ve been teaching my friend Sting how to cook while in turn he helps tutor me,” Natsu stated, the gears in his head beginning to move. “ I would have told you what was actually going on, b-but I knew you would just offer to tutor me and I didn’t want to be a burden. A-Also Sting goes to a rival school so I thought you might get mad at me…” Natsu shivered a little while finishing up. Sting was completely mesmerized by Natsu’s quick thinking and perfect acting. It hadn’t all been a lie either seeing how sometimes after the tutoring Natsu did give him some tips on cooking. 

“What school does he even go to?” Lucy inquired looking closely at the blonde in front of her. “I go to Sabertooth,” Sting answered shortly after leaving the three other teens to stare at him with shock. Natsu turned his head already knowing the looks he was receiving from his peers. “Sabertooth? You mean the same school who humiliated our friends and beat Lucy to a pulp?!” Erza angrily stated each word louder than the previous one said. Gray agreed behind her glaring at Sting along with Lucy who seemed to share the same views.

Natsu started to panic. He knew Fairy tail had bad blood with Sabertooth but he didn’t know it was THAT bad. As he stared at his enraged friends he tried to think of possible ways to coax them when Sting spoke up. “I know our school has done a lot of bad things to the people at Fairy Tail, but I earnestly have a good friendship with Natsu-san. Besides, I’m not one to judge a book by its cover and neither is Natsu-san. Wouldn’t it be horrible to just label people based off their school?” Everyone in the room stared at the blonde and the tension slowly dissipated from the air. 

Natsu began to relax seeing how the situation was evaded and let out a hushed sigh. He turned to Sting wanting to thank him for just about saving Natsu from what would have been a disastrous moment, but it seemed Sting got the the message. 

“Well seeing how your friends are here, I’ll come some other time to tutor you.” Natsu’s eyes widened slightly as the blonde dragon spoke up promptly getting his things and moving towards the door. 

“W-wait,” Natsu really wanted Sting to stay, cause at the moment he knew that Erza would help him study due to Sting’s absence. However Sting didn’t seem to notice Natsu’s pleading face or cry for help as he walked out the door and left Natsu alone with his friends.

“Yesh Flame- brain you could have just told us in the first place! You know Erza was contemplating following you from now on to make sure you weren’t being bullied or something.”

 

Natsu gulped audible at that. Lying to Erza is one thing, but tricking her so that she doesn’t know you’re a delinquent is another. Either way you won’t survive unless you have a damn good reason. Natsu slowly turned to see Erza finishing off a piece of cake and setting the plate back down on the table before speaking.

“ What Gray says is true. After all you’re our dear friend so if I did find out that someone was indeed hurting you, We would show no mercy.”

“T-Thank you Erza, b-but really I’m fine s-so you don’t have to w-worry about me.”

“ Natsu! We’re your friends so of course we’ll worry! I mean you worry for us all the time so of course we’ll worry for you.” Lucy spoke up giving Natsu a kind smile while beckoning him to sit on the couch with them.

“Thanks Lucy,” Natsu gave a small smile as he looked at his blonde friend.

“Anyway,” Erza started a wide smile on her face “Seeing how you weren’t with us to get cake we made sure to bring you a piece!”

“Really!” Natsu excitedly scanned the table to only see a empty box that looked to have once held the delicious treat.

“Umm Erza, where is it…?”

“What do you mean? It’s right here in this bo-” as Erza looked to the carry out box that once held the cake she noticed the problem. As she was about to yell at whoever ate Natsu’s cake she remembered a certain treat that she had just finished eating out of boredom, and she automatically flushed.

“I- I I’m so sorry Natsu for my wrong doings towards you! I didn’t realize that I had eating the cake. Please accept my apology!” Erza fumbled with her words as Lucy tried to calm her down.

“It’s okay it was just cake after all.” Natsu shrugged really wishing he could have had the cake, but not letting it show on his face. 

“It is not just a cake!” Erza roared almost glaring at Natsu. “It is one of the best creations in all of Fiore and for me to have taken that from you is a serious crime!”

“Erza if you feel that down about it why don’t you just get another piece of cake for Flame brain over there?” Gray’s calm question left Erza silent.

“That would be best.” Erza agreed “Lucy come with me to go get some cake for Natsu.”

“Wait why do I have to-”

“Lucy we are about to depart for cake you shouldn’t still be sitting on the couch!”

Lucy seeing no way to convince the invincible Titania started walking towards the door where Erza was waiting. Even after Natsu kept telling them they didn’t have to go Erza insisted and the two girls departed.  
__________________________________________________________________________

As the two girls walked down the street to the cake shop Lucy, making sure Natsu hadn’t popped back out of his house to stop them, finally let out her long awaited sigh.

“Do you think we should tell Natsu that we heard everything he said while he was in the kitchen with Sting?”

“No, if he wanted to tell us of his true personality he would have already done it. Let’s wait until he’s comfortable enough to tell us, and if it seems that he’s pushing us away because of it then we can properly confront him about it.”

“I guess you’re right… but how should we react when he does tell us?”

“Well just act naturally. I myself will have to thoroughly punish him for keeping something so big from us though.”

Lucy sweat dropped at Erza’s comment and decided to not question her statement. For Natsu’s sake it was probably better that he just didn’t say anything seeing how an enraged Erza would be on his ass. Though through the whole conversation that Natsu had there was only one thing that bugged her. When Natsu had turned back to Happy, what the hell did he mean by ‘Why are you in your human form’? She shrugged at that thought and just continued walking next to Erza.   
__________________________________________________________________________

As Natsu sat back down on the couch he realized he was all alone with Gray. He glanced over to see the raven haired teen causally sitting in the chair sipping on tea that probably was cold by now. An awkward silence filled the room as the two said nothing and just did little random activities on their phones. After another five minutes of silence Gray finally stood and looked over to Natsu.

“Any ideas on what to do until Lucy and Erza get back Sulfur breath?”

‘Gee I don’t know how about me punching your face in the next time you insult me ice princess’

“How about we watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds good to me!” Gray said arising from his seat to go look at the mountain of movies next to Natsu’s tv.

“Um Gray?

“Yeah?”

“Why do you always call me fire related names?”

“Oh that’s because whenever I see you eat things they’re either really hot or have mountains of hot sauce on them.” he stated matter-of-factly.

‘Like you’re any better ice block?! You’re so lucky I have to act right now otherwise I would be shoving your head up your ass!’

“I see…”

“Found a movie want to watch it?” Gray finally held up a movie in his hand that looked like an action packed adventure type, but Natsu never really paid attention to the entertainment of this century. As Gray impatiently waiting for Natsu’s reply, Natsu spaced off about how far the humans had really come enough to even make these movies. Though he’s spacing out was only momentary as he finally shook his head to show the approval of Gray’s choice. With Natsu confirming his movie choice Gray popped the movie in the DvD player and made his way back to sit by Natsu. Natsu grabbed the remote staring at it intensely before realizing how to actually play the movie. As Natsu made his move to start the movie he noticed Gray looking amused next to him and automatically began to feel pissed.

“Um Gray?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there something on my face or something?”

“No it was just funny to see that even though it’s your DvD player you had no idea how to work it… You kinda looked like an old lady seeing a touchscreen phone for the first time.” Gray chuckled obviously finding Natsu’s lack of knowledge on technology hilarious. 

Natsu just sat there quietly gritting his teeth. He knew how he should act to keep up his facade, but frankly he was so ready to blow insult after insult to where he didn’t care if he wasn’t in character anymore. He clicked his tongue as he leaned back into the sofa and a slight frown graced his features, but upon realizing his actions he quickly made his face look as normal as he could, hoping Gray hadn’t catched his behavior. 

The movie so far had been good, Natsu had no idea what in the living fuck was going on, but it was good. The small parts that were filled with comedy and all the action scenes kept Natsu interested, and he began to wonder just what else his dad had put on the movie shelf. The position of the two boys on the sofa wasn’t quite close enough to touch, but it was close enough for Natsu to be able to smell Gray. It was a faint peppermint and fallen snow sort of smell, and seeing how his parents were ice sculptures it made sense to Natsu. Though he did find it completely unfair that the gods gave such a jackass such a calming smell. Natsu unconsciously leaned into the smell as his eyelids felt heavy. ‘ I won’t die if I indulge in this scent just once’ filled his head before he finally fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

Gray P.O.V

 

As the climax for the movie had finally come in full swing I felt a slight pressure against my shoulder which to my surprise was an asleep Natsu. Little push-over Natsu without his usual worried expression actually looked kinda cute. I shook my head after the little thought. It felt wrong to call one of my guy friends cute, hell it felt wrong to call any of my friends cute. I slowly tried to put Natsu down on the other side of the couch so that he wasn’t leaning on me, but when I actually touched his skin it felt boiling hot. I hissed at the sudden heat of my friend instantly dropping my hold on him. This wasn’t right. Even if he had a fever no human’s temperature would be able to burn anyone. As I reached to confirm that it was Natsu that was radiating this horrible heat I saw a quick flash of blue.

“Happy? What are-”

“If you’re going to ask why am I here, the answer is I live here. You know Gray I never left the house, so for you to have forgotten that I’m here really hurts. I might forgive you if you give me fish though.”

“Well yeah I know that but I was going to ask what are you doing?”

Happy had thrown a sopping wet towel on Natsu’s face while proceeding to pick him up and take him up the stairs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gray. Seeing how this moron fell asleep I’m taking him to his bed is all. Besides that don’t you think the girls are a little late? Maybe you should call them.”

I blinked realizing the small blue haired boy was right and that the girls were really late in coming back. I called Lucy to only hear that the cake shop from this afternoon was closed, so Erza dragged Lucy to another one that was almost on the other end of town. The tiredness and irritation in Lucy’s voice was evident and I felt lucky that I didn’t have to tag along. Though as Lucy kept complaining about Erza and their wild adventures for cake I noticed I still had a slight sting in my hand. I looked down at it to see that it was indeed red from the moment that I touched Natsu. I looked towards the stairs were Happy had disappeared with Natsu and began to wonder what in the hell had burned me. I mean it couldn’t have been Natsu that caused it that’s impossible… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Fairy tail god dammit! But even with that said I will still make chapters for this fic! I decided to put a little glimmer of Gratsu for you guys but don't worry there will be way more later! This one will be a little longer then the others because I will be going on break for a certain amount of time. Sorry I know I don't post much anyway but still my school work is piling out so until I get it all finished I won't be back! Anyway I hope you like this and Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey we’re back!” Lucy called out to the house. After about a good hour of going around town at Erza’s beck and call just to get cake the blonde was more than happy to see the interior of Natsu’s house. She sped up to get to the living room to final sit down and give her tired feet a break when she noticed something very important: Natsu was missing. Gray was sitting on the couch, expression deep in thought. Lucy gulped as she turned to Erza who stood behind her. 

“Gray where’s Natsu? He doesn’t seem to be in the kitchen and we finally got his cake.”  
Erza’s tone was indeed calm but Lucy could hear the touch of impatiences in her voice. Gray seemed slightly startled as he finally looked up to the girls and went back to his usual expression of a scowl. 

“Oh hey. Flame-brain got tired so Happy carried him up to his room. When did you two get back?” Gray seemed back to his normal self, though his eyes still looked as if they were somewhere else. Both the girls shared twin glances to each other before looking back down to Gray.

“Hey you seem kinda spaced out… You okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine.” Gray’s gaze went to the side in deep thought before he turned back to the girls a serious expression setting on his features. 

“Hey about flame-brain, you don't think he could… You know what never mind.”

Erza gave Gray a look hoping to scare him into continuing what he was saying but Gray looked determined not to bring it up again. After a short sigh from Erza she glanced at both Lucy and Gray before speaking. “Let's go wake up Natsu. After all if he doesn't eat this cake while it's fresh then I certainly will.” 

The two other teens gave a small smile at Erza’s blunt statement, setting the atmosphere back to normal, and started following Erza to the stairs. Though sitting on the steps was a small blue obstruction.

“Oh Happy what are you doing on the steps?”

“Hmm? Oh just enjoying my fish is all.” The teens looked down to said fish, which at this point was nothing but a pile of bone. The three shared a raised eyebrow, but decided to ignore the small boy’s weird action. The three began to move up the steps that is until happy moved his body so that they couldn’t get through. 

“Hey Happy can you move out of the way so that we can get to Natsu’s room?

“Naw you should let him rest he looks really tired. You know busy day and everything. I’ll be sure to tell him that you wanted to see him though. Oh but seeing as he is sleeping I guess you guys should go home.-”

“Hey Happy, what-”

“I mean it’s getting late and you know it’s bad to walk around at night. Also it would be bad to worry your parents. I’m sure Natsu will-”

“HAPPY.” Lucy shouted out; effectively shutting up the bluenette. 

“Please move we’re just going to give Natsu his cake you can relax. Why are you so nervous anyway?”

“I didn't want to say this but truth be told… Natsu’s not a morning person! He’s like a completely different person! I just don't want him to snap at either of you and apologize extensively.”

“Oh, Natsu is bad at getting up after sleeping? I have to see this!” Lucy’s excited gleam in her eyes grew as she started pushing happy out of the way. Even Gray had a smirk growing on his own features trying to imagine little timid Natsu being rude and Erza seemed to share similar thoughts. Determined Erza held back Happy as the other two teens started their way up the stairs to Natsu’s room.

The two knocked on the door while Erza continued to hold back the struggling boy in her arms and after a few seconds they heard a small grunt and a mumble that sounded something akin to “Be right there.” Next was only a bunch of crashing noises and to the surprise of the three teens a couple of curses. After waiting for a while outside Natsu’s door it was silent and Lucy’s patience seemed to dwindle now that her excitement was lowered. Lucy gave a confirming glance to both Gray and Erza who shared her views before slamming the door open.

“Come on Natsu get your lazy ass up we know that-” Lucy stopped dead in her tracks as she looked to see Natsu putting on his shirt, even Erza dropped Happy as she stared in equal surprise. Normally it wouldn’t have been a big deal, but what shocked all of them was what was on his back. Natsu’s back was facing them, completely littered with scars. As Natsu realized the other’s presence in his room he moved to put on the shirt faster, but due to his sudden movements they could also see the impressive muscles he bared. Though before they could gawk any longer Natsu’s shirt was already placed completely on his body. The shirt was far too big for his frame making him look small once again. Natsu looked at all of his friend’s faces and saw the evident shock from expressions.

“Um guys, is everything ok?” 

“... Yeah just… Natsu why is it that you have muscles- I mean scars- I… Well i'm sure you know what I mean!” Lucy’s flustered answer had Natsu look to Happy before giving a low sigh and tuning to the his companions. 

“Oh well seeing how I was always picked on as a kid igneel made me take martial arts classes. Though I was still to scared to get in fights Igneel felt just a little better knowing that I was strong enough to at least do something.”

“Ok, but what about the scars?” Erza inquired. At the look of unadulterated sadness in Natsu’s eyes Erza felt guilty and couldn’t bare to push the matter farther.

“Sorry if I reminded you of any unpleasant memories.” Natsu’s eyes snapped up to look at her and he slowly shook his head. 

“It’s fine Erza. Sorry for making you worry so much.”

“Natsu, how many times have I told you that you don't have to apologize for something like that.”

“Oh right! Sorry.” The girls gave a sigh of relief at seeing it was still their Natsu, yet Gray was silent. Unlike the others, Gray was still a little off set at seeing Natsu’s scar covered back, and slowly began to clench his fist. He honestly couldn’t understand what it was that he was feeling, but he knew it wasn’t pleasant. Was this feeling anger? Pity? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he wasn’t very happy to see so many scars covering Natsu’s body, and he was even less happy knowing that he wasn’t there to protect Natsu from whatever caused those scars. Before he could say something to Natsu, Natsu’s home phone began to ring and Natsu instantly went to answer it. The three teens followed after, and as soon as they got down stairs they heard Natsu’s voice answer whoever was calling him.

“Hi This is the Dragneel residence, who might be calling?”

“...”

“Hello?”

“...”

“Hey ash breath it’s probably just a prank call it’s fine to just hang up you know.”

“Hmm? Oh I suppose you’re right Gray. Sorry.” Natsu began to bring the phone away from his ear when all of the sudden he heard a voice for the other side of line.

“Natsu… it really is you…” The voice caught Natsu off guard as he heard it. It seemed so familiar and yet he couldn’t place it to a face.

“It’s been quite some time… maybe around 400 years or so… I’m glad that you seem to sound just fine.” Erza, Lucy and Gray all noticed Natsu tense as the call continued and saw Natsu’s face twist into anger. Natsu’s fist was clenched at this point and he looked about ready to kill as silence filled the room. 

“You… you’re Zeref aren’t you?”

“Good job Natsu. It seems you remember me after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not posting so long! I was originally going to post this chapter in November but after I re-read everything I wrote I realized that all the characters were way to OOC and with the way the chapter ended I had no idea how to continue! So one outline and a re-writing of a chapter later you guys finally have your update! I have already started chapter 5 and I have everything up to chapter 10 planned out so you won't have to wait so long this time around. and Yeah I know it's kinda short but I really wanted to make this chapter a cliff hanger so sorry about that. Sadly I couldn't get a hold of the person who helps edit my stories so sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. Other wise message me and or just review thanks! XD (still don't own fairy tail)


	5. Chapter 5

The walk home from Natsu’s house was filled with an awkward silence for the three teens. They had never seen Natsu angry: they didn't even know the pinkette knew the meaning of the word. Lucy glanced over to Erza who seemed lost in thought as they continued walking and gently nudged her arm. Erza looked over to Lucy and stared intently until Lucy finally said something. 

“Hey Erza you don't think that maybe…” Lucy glanced over to Gray before continuing “maybe The stuff Natsu was talking about with Sting is true…?” 

Gray looked at Lucy, confusion evident on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Erza. 

“ I understand that seeing this… New side of Natsu may get you to think so, but it would be rather hard to believe that our friend is truly caught up in such things.”

Gray looked between the two girls before frustration took over and he finally spoke. “Ok so are you two going to fill me in on whatever you’re talking about or am I gonna have to ask Natsu myself?”

The two girls looked at each other before looking back at one confused Gray before answering. 

“I feel like Natsu should be the one telling you this, but at this point… I guess it would be better to tell you ourselves. After all I doubt Natsu would tell u anything if you asked.” The last remark was nothing but a murmur off of Erza's lips before both girls began to fill Gray in. As their story progressed some of the things started to click together, and the events that transpired at Natsu’s house began to make sense. 

-Earlier at Natsu’s house-

Natsu’s hand began to squeeze the side of the counter to where everyone could see his knuckles turn white as whatever conversation he was having continued. His eyes fell into a glare as he responded back in what could only be described as a growl.

“You… You’re Zeref aren't you?” 

The three teams exchanged worried glances to one another before Lucy finally decided to act. Lucy took a step forward at an attempt to get closer to Natsu, but before she could fully get to him, Natsu whipped his head around and had his eyes trained on Lucy and with the fear in her eyes Natsu realized he had a deep scowl on his face. He quickly changed his facial expression so that he didn’t look as menacing before taking the phone away from his ear and fully facing his friends. 

“Um… it looks like something came up so maybe you guys should get going..”

Though his voice was it’s usual timid tone they all saw the fire burning behind his eyes and decided to take their leave. The three teens quickly picked up their stuff and moved towards the door as the conversation between Natsu and the mystery person sustained. 

 

-Present-

“Ok so even if I ignore the other stuff you told me, you’re basically telling me that Natsu is some second in command to some underground gang, and there is supposed to be some treff war between them and some other gang?!”

“Well… that is what we heard while he was talking to Sting.” Lucy replied. Her voice was barely above a whisper and even after saying it out loud it still sounded crazy. 

“There’s no way that the timid, pushover flame- brain is a part of some gang. What are you gonna tell me next? That he’s some fire breathing dragon that’s lived for thousands of years?”

“Gray we’re just telling you what we heard, I doubt that that would be the case either. Calm down.” Erza’s voice was gentle for once as she tried to soothe Gray, but Gray still seemed a little shaken by the news.

“Maybe the reason why they mentioned that gang is because they’re making him do stuff for them. I mean it would make sense if he was being blackmailed by some gang and it would explain why he sometimes disappears or cancels plans with us.”

“It might also explain the number of scars on his body. Some of them seemed recent.” Erza pondered over the idea then turned to Lucy to see what she thought of the scenario. Lucy paused before looking at both teens and responding.

“It would make sense… but what about his sudden change in character? I mean I’ve never seen him so angry before.”

“Well yeah but it’s not like we know everything about Natsu. He may have some part of his past that could make him angry. It might even be the gang that you guys were talking about.”  
Gray’s explanation seemed to help Lucy fully see their point of view and she settled for their reasoning. There was still a lot that needed to be explained, but Gray’s theory made sense to her. Besides there’s no way Natsu could be apart of some gang right?

“Assuming all of this is right, that means that Natsu has been suffering at the hands of some thugs, and I for one won’t sit back and let it happen.” Erza automatically went into her demon mode and turned to Gray and Lucy with unwavering resolve.

“Next time Natsu makes up some excuse as to why he can’t hang out we are going to follow him and get to the bottom of this!” With those words the teens with a new resolution set out towards their own individual homes. Though well after parting Lucy strained her brain trying to think. She could have sworn she heard the name Zeref before and she was going to find out from where.

-Natsu’s house-

Natsu had hung up from his call with Zeref a while ago, but he was still distraught. The fact that the evil wizard called him out of all the dragons meant that Zeref was still keen on getting Natsu to join him. The mere thought of actually working for the wizard made Natsu even more infuriated then he already was to the point where he saw red. Two punching bags and a fancy vase later his anger shrunk enough so that he could make a phone call to Laxus to warn him of the news. Natsu picked up the phone trying his best not to crush the device before he could relay the information. It rang twice before Laxus picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Laxus we have a problem.”

“And that would be…?”

“Zeref Just called me and-”

“Wait Zeref called? Why didn’t you say that first you idiot?! What did the scumbag say?!”

“As I was saying it seems they’re planning to make a move and soon. It looks like Tartarus is going to be leading the assault along with all the other dark guilds riding on their asses. It looks like we won’t be able to get away from this battle without using magic and if what he said is true about all of the dark guilds, we’re incredibly outnumbered. We’re gonna need back up and soon.

“Is that all he said?” 

Natsu paused for a moment before responding.

“Yes.” 

“Natsu you’re not lying to me right?”

“Of course not, I’m not that stupid.” In all seriousness that wasn’t all that Zeref had said, but Laxus didn’t need to know everything that transpired in the conversation. Besides if Natsu repeated everything from the conversation he might have tried to destroy more things in the house and Natsu didn’t want anymore money taken from his allowance. 

“ If you say so Pinky. If what you say is true then I’ll be calling up a meeting. It’s gonna be tomorrow at four. Make sure you’re there.”

“I will Laxus don’t worry.” 

Before Natsu could utter out a small bye the line went dead, meaning Laxus already hung up. Natsu leaned back in his chair before letting out a long sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-Gray’s House-

Gray had finally arrived home and thumped onto the couch with a groan. The pleasant smells of what smelled like spaghetti filled his nose, though it didn’t help Gray’s inner turmoil as he groaned once more. Gray’s loud groans made Ur peak out from the kitchen to see Gray lying on the couch. She chuckled at his antics and stopped cooking for a moment to talk to him.

“What happened kiddo? Long day at school or did something interesting actually happen?”

“It’s nothing Ur, just Natsu.”

“Oh? Did you finally confess to him and get turned down flat or something.” 

Gray whipped up from the couch to glare at his adoptive mother before flopping back on the couch.

“No! The flame brain is just my friend! There’s no way in hell that I would even consider going out with him?”

“Right right whatever you say… So if not that then what is wrong with Natsu.”

“Well it’s just that he was acting kinda weird today.”

Ur turned back to her cooking before humming to show she was listening to Gray.

“What do you mean he was acting weird?”

“Truthfully a lot of stuff happened and I don’t even know how to describe it.”

“Then try Gray. You may not be some poet, but I know you know how to properly form sentences so just say what’s on your mind.”

“Well… For one I saw Natsu get angry.” 

Ur let out a small chuckle before talking. “Are you trying to tell me that sweet innocent Natsu got angry? Is he the type to cry when he gets mad?”

“No. I mean i wasn’t able to see him fully angry for long but when he gets angry he gets angry. It was like he was a completely different person. He even scared Lucy when she tried to see if he was ok.”

“What did you say to piss him off like that?!”

“What- I didn’t say anything! He got mad at some guy he was talking to on the phone! The person’s name was Merev or something.”

Ur put down the knife she was using and looked at Gray with a raised eyebrow.

“Merev really?”

“That wasn’t the guy’s actual name! What was it again? Meref? Zervee? Oh Zeref! Zeref was the name!”

As soon as the name left Gray’s lips a loud clatter rang from the kitchen. Gray jumped to his feet and ran the short distance to see an assortment of pots and pans on the floor.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

“I- I’m fine. I just underestimated the number of pans I fit in the cupboard and they all came pouring out is all.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fine.” A big smile graced Ur’s lips as she stood up as if to say she was fine. Gray was a bit hesitant to trust her words but he took her smile as a means to back off for a bit. After helping Ur put all the pots and pans away, Gray went upstairs. He was still reluctant to leave due to Ur looking so shaken, but no matter how Gray tried to bring up the name Zeref, each time went ignored. Ur stood alone in the kitchen continuing to cook but know with a frown on her face. She glanced up the stairs to make sure Gray was truly in his room before picking up the phone.

“ Hello? Yeah I know i don’t usually call but this is important. There seems to be a new development that will put a damper on our plans.” 

 

-The Next Day- 

The classes seemed too long as Natsu stared out the window. Whatever plan Laxus was making to fight in this war was going to be important, and after Natsu’s little chat with Zeref he was eager to get out of school to go kick someone’s ass. He couldn’t help but stare at the clock even though he knew that time would only slow down from his incessant staring. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang and Natsu sprang from his sit ready to leave. He raced to the door but before he could make his escape a red haired obstruction was set in his path. He slowed down so as to not crash into Erza, and just barely succeeded as he stopped right in front of her. His impatience reflected on his face as he stared at her, and before he realized it, his other friends had already come to stand by him as well.

“Natsu we were thinking of going to the cake shop, want to come with?” Lucy looked over to her pink haired friend but his mind seemed somewhere else. After a short time he finally looked over to her as if he was beginning to finally register the question before quickly shaking his head.

“S-sorry guys I can’t today. Maybe tomorrow?” 

“Why can’t you today?” Gray asked eyeing Natsu suspiciously. Natsu glanced over to Gray before maneuvering past Erza and making his way through the busy hallways. Before he got too far he turned around and shouted back to his friends.

“Sorry I just can’t because I have… a thing I have to do with Happy! Sorry!” With that final yell he disappeared into the crowd and left his friends who all had faces of concern as they saw their pink haired friend leave. 

“So we are going to follow him?” Gray looked over to Erza to see her let out a deep sigh.

“That is what we planned the other day. I just hope that we were wrong and Natsu doesn’t actually need help…” the three stared out again to where the pinkette blended into the crowd and began walking in that direction.

____________________________________________________________________________

Natsu wanted to bang his head against a brick wall as he walked through the shopping center to the gang meet up. The shopping center was the fastest way to get the hide-out, but with mountains of people who occupied every street it wasn’t easy to travel through. To make matters worse Natsu was behind a blockade of old ladies who moved about as fast as a dead snail. 

After his fifth groan the old ladies finally turned a corner and Natsu was once again free to move. Natsu twisted through the crowd with ease and he was ecstatic to finally get to a road with less people on it. With the pace he was keeping he was finally able to get to the abandoned streets that lead to the hideout. As Natsu pranced forward he paused as he caught a familiar mix of scents. As he sniffed the air he was positive that the scents were Erza, Lucy, and Gray. Natsu let out a soft groan as he tried to think of a way to lose them. He couldn't just run for it or pull any weird moves otherwise they would realize he knew they were following him. He sped up a little and started to take multiple turns down different roads, but his friends were hot on his trail. There was no way he was going to lead them to the hide-out and have them find out about him, and frankly, he couldn’t just keep walking in circles, hoping he lost them in the process. As he kept walking he tried to think of anything and everything he could do to ditch them when a voice suddenly came from the nearby alley.

“Hey you look like you need some help there salamander. Want me to step in?” Natsu’s head whipped up as he heard the voice. He knew that voice and he was positive that the owner of that voice was going to give him hell. He looked down the alleyway to see a certain poison dragon staring back, looking thoroughly amused at the flustered pinkette. 

“So you want my help or not?” Natsu wasn’t sure why Cobra was willingly trying to help him, but at this point the fire dragon was desperate. 

“Yeah sure just don’t do anything weird.”

“No promises short stack.”

“What do you mean no promi-” Cobra ignored the pinkette and walked out of the alley, grabbing Natsu by the wrist and then proceeded to pulling him in the direction of the shopping center. Natsu was surprised for a second and was about to question the poison user before a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Stop right there.” Both Cobra and Natsu turned around to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy standing out in the open. Natsu gave a small gulp at seeing the obvious anger on his friends faces and subconsciously took a step closer to Cobra. Gray took a step closer looking about ready to tear into Cobra and the two girls behind him looked ready to do the same.

“Are you the one who’s been bullying Natsu?” The words slipped past Gray’s lips in a deep snarl as he took another step closer. A confused expression filled Cobra’s face before his trademark smirk reappeared and he slung his arm around Natsu’s shoulders. 

“I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the crap we know that Natsu is being harassed by a gang and I’m starting to think that one of the members is you.” Gray looked ready to kill as he made his way closer to the two dragons until he was finally close enough to grab Cobra’s collar.  
“Wow Natsu you have some really caring friends.”

“Hey don’t avoid the question are you the one bullying Natsu?” Erza was oozing blood-lust as she stared down Cobra. 

“No I’m not. I wasn’t even aware Natsu was getting bullied in the first place.”

“Then who are you and why are you with Natsu.” Lucy didn’t look like she was buying Cobra’s claim and neither did the others as they all glared at Cobra. Gray’s grip on Cobra’s shirt tightened as Cobra’s smirk grew into a fully amused smile. 

“If you must know I’m Erik but most people call me Cobra and I am Natsu’s boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did a quick look over of the chapter so if I missed any big spelling or grammar errors please tell me! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Any of you like the shit bomb that I added to the end? I had fun planning it to be honest and don't worry I have my reasons for this and though I vaguely ship Natsu and Cobra as a crack pair this story is going to be purely Gratsu nothing else. I wanted to get this chapter out soon because right now I have so much school work and tests to worry about to where I wouldn't have had time to update. Also I'm moving so I don't have much free time to just sit down and write. Because of this you guys probably won't get a new chapter till somewhere between July-December just as a heads up. In other news I still don't own fairy tail sadly. Bye bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re Natsu’s what now?!” Gray exclaimed. Everyone, excluding Cobra, had a look of utter confusion and shock as they processed Cobra’s words.

“Wait Natsu is this true?” Erza addressed Natsu in a shaky manner, and everyone turned their attention to Natsu.

“What? Oh um… Yes?” Natsu had trouble sounding convincing when he looked just as shocked as everyone else, and Gray looked carefully at Natsu’s expression, trying to read how he was truly feeling. 

“You know Natsu if you really wanted to convince us that that guy is your boyfriend you should probably say it with more conviction.He’s the guy who’s bullying you isn’t he?” Lucy seemed to catch on to the lie much like Gray and they both stared down Natsu hoping he would tell them what was really going on.

Natsu bit his lip as his friends began to stare him down. He knew his options were limited as he looked between all of them. He could just come out and say he was a part of a gang but that would defeat the purpose. He could also try to play along with Cobra’s ruse, but at this point, he wasn’t sure if he could salvage the lie. Lastly, he could always come up with some other excuse but he knew it would make Cobra look suspicious and then, in turn, make himself look suspicious. He sighed as he pondered it for a second. Plan B it was.

“No, no Cobra really is m-my b-b-boyfriend, I swear!” Erza looked at Lucy who then turned to Gray and as then all looked back to Natsu it was clear they weren’t buying it. 

“ You heard Pinkie I’m really his boyfriend so you can let go of my shirt now.” Cobra still had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked down on Gray, who just decided to clutch Cobra’s shirt with an iron grip.

“I’m still not believing your shit and I know My friends aren’t either.” Gray hissed as he went back to glaring at Cobra.

“Fine fine, we can prove to you that we’re dating, right Natsu?” Cobra gave Natsu a mischievous look that spelled trouble but Natsu knew that for their plan to work he would have to play along. Even if every inch of his body screamed of the dangers of letting Cobra do whatever he wants.

“Yeah…” Natsu gulped not quite sure what to expect as Cobra swatted Gray’s hand off of his shirt and started to approach him. 

Cobra’s smirk remained happily on his face as he leaning in close to Natsu and giving him a kiss. Everyone gaped as Cobra continued kissing Natsu and Natsu hesitantly started kissing back. After a moment they pulled apart and Natsu was focusing solely on making sure he didn’t look as disgusted has he felt. The feeling of the poison user’s lips on his own felt so wrong and if it weren’t for his stubborn nature he might have threw up in the alley. 

“Now that We’ve proven that we are really dating, Natsu and I have a very important date we need to be getting to.” Cobra quickly took advantage of everyone’s shock and confusion as he quickly ran off with Natsu in the direction of their base.

A moment after the initial jolt Gray had noticed Cobra taking Natsu away and he was about to run after when he was suddenly stopped by a hand. His head whipped to the side to see the owner of the hand being Erza’s.  
“Why did you stop me, they’re getting away!” 

“I know but I want you to drop it for a moment.”

“Why?! It was obvious that he was lying! Natsu just about-”

“Gray!” Erza’s voice was tough as she cut Gray off and gave him a stern look.

“I know that you want to run after Natsu and save him, frankly I do too, but I feel like we’re missing some part of the puzzle. Natsu seemed so set on lying to us to where I feel like if we intervene right now we may be making things worse for him instead of saving him!” Gray scowled and turned his head towards where Natsu and his tormentor ran off to. He had seen red when that Cobra dude claimed Natsu’s lips as his own and for a second Gray felt like his heart might break at the sight.

“You know Erza’s right Gray. Something isn’t adding up here and I think if we really want to get Natsu out of this situation, we’ll have to talk to him ourselves so that we can properly formulate a plan to help him.” Gray turned to Lucy and looked her in the eyes before turning to Erza who was silently nodding to Lucy’s statement. 

“Fine. Let’s see if we can’t meet with Flame brain tomorrow and figure out what’s really going on.” Lucy and Erza both agreed and after deciding times they all went their separate ways. 

Gray was about to turn a corner before he stopped and looked back to the alley where Natsu disappeared into to.

“I hope you’re alright flame brain.”  
___________________________________________

As Natsu made his way to the hideout with Cobra he couldn't help but stick a lot of distance between the two of them. Cobra looked close to laughing his ass off at Natsu’s still green face. 

“Common flame-breathe it wasn't that bad.”  
“ Yeah well, I take it you've never kissed yourself so you don't know how sickening it really is. Are you sure you didn't make me swallow poison or something? I only get this sick from transportation.” Natsu snarled. If he wasn't feeling sick right now he would mumble Cobra ten times over.  
“ What made you think to put on the whole boyfriend ruse anyway? It's not like it was believable.”  
“The point was to make it unbelievably so that way they were shocked enough to not follow and that way you would have time to come up with a better excuse the next time you talk to them.”  
Natsu paused to look at Cobra after hearing his explanation.  
“How did you know it would work though?”  
“ Well in case your Bird Brain forgot after all these millennia, I can hear people's thoughts and let's just say I had a hunch that the two chicks would hold your crush back.”  
“... Wait what do you mean my crush!” Natsu was almost satisfied with Cobra’s answer, bird brain comment aside until Cobra called Gray his crush. Gray was just his friend. His annoying and certainly good looking friend but not a crush. So what if Gray smelled nice and there were times he might have thought about kissing him but that just came with being bisexual not having a crush. As Natsu’s head filtered around these thoughts Cobra seemed to get a little frustrated to the point where Natsu thought he heard ‘ oblivious moron’ mumbled under Cobra’s breath.  
“ Look if you don't think you like him I'm not gonna convince you that you do, that's your shit to deal with. For now, just focus on the upcoming meeting we’re about to have.” Cobra huffed. 

Natsu came back to his senses at that. He didn't have time to think about the stupid ice bastard when such an important meeting was taking place. If this was the past he probably wouldn't have even come to this meeting to form some kind of plan. He would just fight all of Tartarus’ monsters, guns ablaze, but after the last war he already knew that it wouldn't work out so well for him. He clutched his past scar over his chest in anger as the two continued walking. Not even a minute later the building that held their gang came into view. It was an old building that stood almost in shadow of all the other skyscrapers close by. Of course they didn't own the whole building but the back alley that led to the basement was all their gang needed to do business. As the too approached the door they could already feel the shift in atmosphere that had changed bustling downtown to an almost ancient and powerful aura due to the magic barrier. Natsu reached for the door and sent his magic pulsing through. The door opened soon after and Natsu and Cobra entered the hideout and hustled to the meeting room. 

“ You’re late,” Laxus said. His tone was barely calm and almost made the illusion that he wasn't mad if not for his glare.  
“ Sorry won't happen again,” Cobra answered before taking a seat at his post. Natsu went to his seat as well, not really willing to say sorry to Laxus but not stupid enough to make a smart ass comment either. Laxus stared Natsu down for a moment but eventually went on to start the meeting.   
“All of you already know why we're here so I'm not gonna sugar coat our situation or even go over the past information. Now is the time for action so who's got some bright idea’s on how we're gonna protect the civilians and keep the demon pricks out of our turf.”  
Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door. Small sparks were coming off of Laxus’ body just about proving he was pissed before he answered.  
“What?” He snarled as an obviously new mage in their gang hesitatingly opened the door.  
“ Um I know you said not to interrupt and trust me when I say I respect your words Mr. Laxus. I mean I really respect you guys an-”  
“ Get to the point kid.”   
“ Right right! The other dragons have arrived!” The kid declared, clearly one glare short of peeing his pants. Laxus’ glower changed at the news to a smirk as he turned back to the others.  
“ Looks like the cavalry’s here,” Laxus said. Natsu turned his head to the door and out of the number of dragons he saw outside his eye instantly went to his uncle Atlas flame and his brother. An instant smile was on Natsu’s face and he could already tell that Zeref and his demons were gonna wish they hadn't started another war with the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! Well sorta. I'm so sorry this took so long to get to and I had originally had this chapter done a while ago but I don't have a computer to upload it! (I'm actually using a friends right now) I do plan to continue this, in fact, I already planned out maybe half the chapters I need for the whole story and I already started the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll have it out sooner than I did this one lol. Anyway again so sorry for the wait (and the shortness of this chapter) and it's nice to be back!!


End file.
